A New Start
by Vongola23
Summary: When a famous idol group member James Black decided to quit music, he never expected to become a school idol group manager! Reunited with old friends, he'll definitely make Muse the best in Japan. Story starts before Muse was formed during the start of Honoka, Umi and Kotori's second year. Might be James/Harem. If anyone wants to do a cover, please PM me. On temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter One- How It Started

**_AN- This is my first story i'm not sure how long it will be. English is only a second language so sorry if there are some spelling and grammar mistakes. If anyone wants to do a cover, please pm me. Also, thank to The Writer Of The Fanfiction for being my beta!_**

* * *

A New Start

Chapter One—How it started

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

Our story starts at a studio, Dream Studios to be exact. It was where a famous boy band was currently having a heated discussion.

**James' POV**

I was currently packing my stuff while my two friends, or should I say ex-friends?, were shouting at me. You see, we recently had a falling out. Logan Reede, the eldest of our group and a well-known playboy, William Drake and Philip Drake, the twins and the second and third eldest respectively, I was the fourth eldest and Charles Smyth, the baby of our group considering he was the youngest…We formed a band, or a idol group if you prefer, called Boy's Generation. It became popular due to our different music style. We all had different nationalities. Logan was Australian, the twins were Irish, William was American and I was British. The reason I called them ex-friends was because we had a falling out. We formed our group because of our love of music but now… they changed.

They stopped playing because they love music and started playing for fame and fortune. I ignored it at first but I can't handle it anymore… so I, James Black, the leader of Boy's Generation is quitting. Yeah, you read that right. That is what we are currently arguing about.

"James! You can't just walk out on us!" said Logan. "Yeah! You're our leader and center! You can't just leave" agreed Philip. "I can't? Said who? You?" I argued. "Don't do this to us James…" William said quietly.

"Watch me" I said while leaving. I turned around one last time to see William comforting the crying Charles, or Charlie as we affectionately called him, and the others looking at me pleadingly. I went out quickly before I change my mind and called a cab to take me to the airport.

After a while, I was sitting comfortably on the plane. I took out two photos from my wallet.

The first picture was me with a red-haired girl who was shyly looking away from the camera. My father had to stay in Japan for business so I decided to stay with him. While he was doing business there, I often played with his business partner's daughter, Maki-chan.

The second was a picture of me and three other girls. An orange-haired girl was smiling widely in front of the camera while pulling another girl with bluish-black hair in the picture and an 8 year-old me was smiling next to a brown haired girl. Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, and Kotori-chan. We went to school together and we were an inseparable group.

Japan is also where I met the other members of Boy's Generation. We all entered a contest where we became fast friends. We were all the champion in our respective age group. I was going back. Back to where it all began….


	2. Chapter Two - Cousins

Chapter Two—Cousin's reunited

_Flashback_

_I was playing in our garden when I heard a shout in the distance. "Help! Anyone! Please help me!" cried someone. I quickly made my way to where it came from and replied, "Hello! Where are you!"."Near the river banks! Please hurry! I'm slipping! The girl, I could tell from her voice, said. I ran to the river backs and saw a girl, about a year or two younger than me, hanging on a tree branch for dear life. "The book I was reading fell in the river so I tried to get it but I slipped and fell. When I saw the branch I quickly wrapped my arms around it." she explained. I looked around and saw another branch. I brought it to the river and said to the girl, "Hold this! I'll pull you out off the river!" When she held on to my branch I pulled with all my might!_

_ "Are you alright? What's your name?"_

_"My name's Maki. Maki Nishikino"_

_"Well, nice to meet ya Maki-chan! I'm James Black!"_

_"Jamesu Blacku? That's a weird name… Are you sure you're Japanese?"_

_"It's James Black, well I'm nope Japanese…"_

_"Well that explains the name"_

_"Come on! Let's play!"_

_"H-Hai!"_

_Scene Change_

_"Ninety-eight, Ninety-nine, One hundred! Ready or not, Here I come" A young me said. I looked around if I could see Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan. Well that's odd, I say a girl with bluish-black hair hiding behind a tree and I'm pretty sure it's not them…._

_"BOOO!"_

_"Kyahhhhh!"_

_"Why are you hiding there?_

_"I-I wasn't hiding!"_

_"Okay, whatever you say… So I found you so that means you're it!"_

_"What?"_

_"Well, don't you wanna play with us?"_

_This is you're captain speaking, flight 101 to Japan has just arrived. Please fly with us again next time._

_ I jerked away from my dream when I heard that. Anyways, I tuned out the rest, it's the same with all airplanes anyway… I thought about that dream, that was my first meeting with them. I can't wait to their reactions when they find out I returned. I exited the airport and looked for my cousin._

_"James!"_

_I turned around and saw my cousin Kai Biganko. He wears classes, has brown hair and eyes and has medium height. _

_"So James, how's life been treating you?"_

_"Fine, I guess…"_

_"Aunt told me about BG's falling out, but don't worry. I won't ask questions about that, there's only one thing I'll ask you… Can you introduce me to all your hot idol friends!? I'm sure they're all sick of the classic good looking guys so they'll love an average guy like me for sure!_

_He's also a super pervert whose life-long dream is to have a harem._

_"Whatever you say Kai…"_

_"Let's go to your hotel, you have school tomorrow. You're not an idol anymore so no special classes for you."_

_"Hai."_

_Kai left after we found my hotel, he may be a pervert but he's a reliable guy. If he just focuses more on his studies than girls, I'm sure he'll be in the top ten. I quickly unpacked my stuff then went out to explore the area. I passed by a huge school called UTX with some girls performing in the screen. They must be popular around here…_

_"Who are they?" I thought aloud_

_"What! You don't know about A-rise!" said someone next to me. I looked at him/her and saw a short girl with black hair tied up in twin-tails and what seems like reddish-pink eyes._

_"No, should I?"_

_"Well you don't look Japanese, are you a foreigner?"_

_"Well, I guess I am"_

_"So that's why you don't know them. They're A-rise, the most popular school idol group!"_

_"You seem like a you're a big fan of them."_

_"Of course I'm a fan! I love school idols… By the way, have we met before? You seem familiar…"_

_"That's not possible, I just arrived here today"_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right… But I'm sure I saw you some-"_

_"Oh sorry, I remembered something I have to do. It's was nice meeting you!"_

_I didn't even wait for her to reply, I ran as fast as I could to the hotel. I don't want people to recognize me as a member of BG, I want to live my high school days as an ordinary teenager. That's one of the reasons I chose to go to Japan, We're not really that famous here. There's not much to do so I figured I'll just go to sleep, I have school tomorrow anyway._


	3. Chapter Three - First Day

Chapter Three—First Day of School

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. First day of school, one of the most dreaded things in the universe and worse, I'm a transferee. I quickly took a shower and changed into the Otonokizaka Academy male uniform which consists of a dark blue jacket over a white dress shirt with a red tie and black pants. I started to look for my car keys when I realized my car's still at the UK. Note to self: Ask father to send my car. Oh well, walking to school it is. I was halfway to school when I realized I rarely saw male students going to Otonokizaka, it was almost always female students I see…_

_"James!"_

_I slowed down and waited for Kai to catch up. How did I know it was Kai? Well he's the only one who knows my name in Japan._

_"What's up Kai?"_

_"Walking to school today? Guess your car's still in the UK"._

_"Kai, why can't I see other male students?"_

_"You didn't know? Otonokizaka just became co-ed last year so there aren't a lot of male enrollees yet. The male to female ratio is actually 1-9."_

_"Oh ok… Wait What!?"_

_"Why did you think I enrolled here out of all schools?"_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_"Hurry up James! That's the warning bell!"_

_We split up when we reached the school gates, as a transferee I still had to get my schedule from the office. I even requested to be in the same class as Honoka-chan, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan._

_"Sooooo, Class A huh. Looks like I'll be late again! Kai could've at least told me where my room is."_

_And by a stroke of luck, I finally found it. I quietly knocked on the door and a teacher opened the door._

_"Ano… Is this 's class?"_

_"Yes, it is. And who might you be?"_

_"I'm the new transfer student"_

_"Oh right! Please come in!"_

_I walked inside the room and looked around when I heard someone shout my name._

_"James-kun!?"_

_As soon as I saw her, I had no doubt about who she is._

_"Long time no see, Honoka-chan"_

_"Ehhh, Kosaka-san and the new kid know each other?"_

_"I wonder if Kosaka-san can introduce me to him?"_

_"He is sooooo cute!"_

_"Yes! Another guy!"_

_"That makes us three guys in this class!"_

_"He doesn't look Japanese…"_

_"Wow! A foreigner!"_

_"Calm down class. Now please introduce yourself."_

_"Eto… Ohayo! My name's James M. Black, please to make your acquaintance"_

_"Black-san, where are you from?"_

_"Please, call me James. And to answer your question, I'm from the UK."_

_"Okay Mr. Black, since you seem to know Kosaka-san, she'll give you the school tour. Please sit by her too."_

_"When did you arrive James-kun?"_

_"Kosaka-san, please refrain from talking while I'm teaching"_

_After the teacher's scolding, Honoka-chan didn't try to talk to me again but she gave me a note that said we'll talk later. And after what seems like an eternity, class finally ended. Since it was the first day of school, we only have homeroom and have the rest of the day to do what we want._

_"James-kun! Let's start the tour!" Honoka-chan said. "Mind if we join?" I looked at who was talking and instantly recognized Kotori-chan and Umi-chan. "Umi-chan! Kotori-chan! How's it going? Long time no see huh?". "When did you return?" Kotori –chan said. "Just yesterday actually" "Enough talking! On with the tour!" Honoka-chan said. Heh, they haven't changed a bit._

_Meanwhile with BG_

_"What's wrong you guys? You can't just sulk around here all day!"Logan said._

_"It's not our fault eh!" "We miss James eh!" The twins said._

_Boy's Generation, one of the most popular boy bands around, were all currently acting like little kids all because of a certain black hair and blue-eyed boy._

_"Let's make James come back!" whined Charlie._

_"I would like to, I really would but don't you want him to be happy?" Logan explained._

_"He said he left because we changed eh" "So why not convince him where still the same?" The twins suggested._

_"And where are we going to look for him?" Logan asked_

_"He's famous, someone's bound to find him some-" _

_"Good new boys!" Charlie was interrupted when a pudgy man suddenly barged in._

_ "A teenager named James M. Black just arrived in Japan, he was also reported as black-haired and blue-eyed. I don't think this is just another coincidence." _

_"Looks like we found him mates!"_

_"But where should we start looking eh?" "Japan's a pretty big place eh"_

_"Eto… Shouldn't we start looking at all the high schools?"_

_"But that could take weeks eh!" "Or months eh!"_

_"Got a better idea?"_

_"That's the spirit boys!"_

_At Otonokizaka Academy_

_"Achoo!"_

_"Are you okay James-kun?" Umi-chan asked._

_"You're not getting sick, are you?" Kotori-chan said worriedly_

_"Oh no! Let's go to the clinic. Quick!" Honoka-chan exclaimed._

_"No need to worry guys, someone must have talking about me…" Hmm… I wonder who?_

_Ring! Ring!_

_I was already packing my things when Umi, Honoka and Kotori approached me._

_"Neh James, where are you staying?" Umi asked_

_"Eto… I live in a hotel that's just walking distance from here… I think it was called Hotel Grande?" I replied. It was a nice hotel actually, or maybe it's just because I'm staying at a penthouse suite?_

_"Ehhh! THE Hotel Grande? Isn't that the 5 star hotel?" Honoka questioned_

_"James-kun's family must be really rich!" Kotori exclaimed. I didn't answer them because well they were already telling each other stories. Well, they were only half right… The Black family is pretty rich but being an idol also added to that title…_

_"James-kun, Where's your bag?" Umi-chan suddenly asked._

_I snapped out of my thoughts and realized where at the school gate._

_"Oh! Right! You girls go ahead, I'll just go back to our room!"_

_"Good thing Umi-chan noticed it…" I was already leaving when I heard someone singing in the music room. I wonder who it is?_

_Maki's POV_

_I was lost in my song when I thought I heard something, I just ignored it and continued my song. As soon as I finished my song I heard someone clapping. I quickly looked up and saw boy… a boy with black hair and familiar icy blue eyes. _

_No way…_

_"James?" I questioned warily_

_"Your voice is as beautiful as always Maki-chan" the boy-no, James replied_

_I quickly rushed over to him and hugged him._

_"Looks like somebody missed me" he teasingly said_

_"B-Baka!" It's not like I missed him or anything, it's just that I was glad to see him yeah… it was a poor excuse even in my mind._

_"When did you return? How long are you staying here?" I couldn't help it, I was very curious._

_"I just got here yesterday and, as you can tell because of my uniform, I just transferred here! We'll be together again just like old times! Well except that we won't be classmates but-" _

_He hasn't changed a bit _

_"Whatever James" I honestly didn't care whether we were classmates or not, I was just glad he's back…_


	4. Chapter Four- Come True! Our Dreams!

Chapter Four - Come True! Our Dreams!

Honoka's POV

My name is Kosaka Honoka, a second year high school student. Right now, my school, Otonokizaka Academy, is in big trouble!

You see…

It all started yesterday when the chairwoman of the board made the shocking announcement!

Our school is closing!

"N-No way! That's impossible!"

"It's really closing down?" "That means our school's going to disappear, doesn't it?" my best friends Umi and Kotori said

"And just when I transferred huh?" that's my other best friend James.

"My perfect high school life will be over!?"

I couldn't handle the news and inevitably passed out, good thing James caught me in time. Being in his arms was a surprisingly good feeling…

"O-Oi Honoka-chan! Are you okay?" James' voice was the last thing I heard before I lost all consciousness.

I suddenly woke up in the clinic. It was all a dream? That must be it! What a terrible dream!

I was cheerfully walking back to class when I saw the signs again.

"H-Honoka-chan, are you all right?" Kotori asked

"Yeah, you don't look to well… Want me to help you back to the clinic?" James said, ever the gentleman.

"Yeah…" I said uncaringly. I plopped down on my seat and thought about all that was happening. The schools' gonna disappear…

"What am I gonna do?!" I suddenly asked them "I haven't been studying at all!"

"Eh?"

"Once the school is gone, I'll have to go to a new one right? I haven't studied for any entrance exams or transfer exams!

"I knew it" Umi deadpanned

"Honoka-chan,calm down-"

"You guys have nothing to worry about! You both get pretty good grades! But I'm totally…" I interrupted Kotori

"Why are you so worried about it?"

"That's right! You just came to Japan right? So you're on the same boat as me!" At least James has the same problem as me!

"Would you calm down already? James aced the entrance exam, he even got the highest score! Anyway, this school isn't going anywhere until we graduate!" Umi explained

"What?"

"The school _will _be closing, but not until all currently enrolled students graduate. It'll take three years." Kotori explained.

"So no need to worry about going to different schools just yet Honoka-chan!" James teasingly said

"That's a relief! Man, this bread taste great!"

"You're going to get fat" Umi simply said.

"But once the decision is official, no more first-years will be able to enroll, and next year it'll be just be second and third years." Kotori explained

"The current first years will never have underclassmen."

"Come on girls, cheer up! The decision's not yet final so we still have a chance!"

That's so like James, trying to cheer everyone up even when he's also depressed.

"Excuse me" someone said.

I turned and saw two beautiful third-years standing next to us. One has bluish-black hair like Umi's and green eyes while the one who spoke was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl. She must have some foreign blood…

"Do you have a moment?" the blonde one asked.

"Oh sure!" we said.

"Neh, Umi-chan, who is she?"

"The student council president" Umi stated.

"Minami-san" Ms President addressed Kotori, "You're the chairwoman's daughter, correct? Had she mentioned today's announcement in advance?"

"No, I just found out about it today too…" Kotori answered

"Hai, One of the most popular rules in business is to keep your professional life and personal life different, the chairwoman's just doing the right thing." James explained.

"I see, thank you."

"Anytime Kaichou-chan!"

Is it me or did Ms. President turn a little red when James said that?

"See ya!" Said the other one who I'm guessing is the vice-president.

Just before they left, I just want to confirm something.

"um… Is the school really going to disappear?" I called after them.

"That's none of your concern." President replied coldly.

"Eri-chan sure is an ice queen… I'm sure guys will like her more if she was a bit nicer, she's pretty cute too" James said disappointedly. "What?" he said when he saw our glares.

'Nothing!' we said in unison.

It's not like James means it but girls just flock around him.

Foreign blood + Good looks + Genius like intelligence + Athletic + A good personality = A sure-fire girl magnet. His flirty jokes didn't help in keeping the girls away.

"Neh, James-kun, where did you meet Ms. President?" Kotori asked

"Eh? We always meet during meetings, I'm a member of the student council, remember?"

I could have sworn I hear thunder in the distance.

"Anyway, come on guys! We don't wanna be late for class!" James reminded us.

I couldn't focus on anything in class, I was just really caught up in my thoughts. According to the announcement, when the number of applicants falls short of the quota, the school has to close down.

"That means if a lot of students wanted to enroll, the school wouldn't have to close down! So all we have to do attract prospective students by getting the word out about how great our school is!" I told the others about my ingenious idea but there reactions weren't what I was expecting.

"And what makes our school so great?" Umi asked

Um…

It has a long history

("And…?" 'Eh! You want more! Let's see…")

It has rich tradition

("Honoka-chan, they mean the same thing" "Eh!")

"Kotori! James! Help me out a bit!"

"Um.. It's been around for a while, I guess…"

"You weren't listening huh Kotori-chan?"

"No need to be mean James-kun!"

"Oh! I did some research earlier."

After we heard all our club club activities, we figured it was not really all that special…

I got it!

"James! Can you to some for some pictures?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, maybe we can attract new students with your looks!"

"I don't think that'll be appropriate Honoka-chan…"

"I just really love this school…"

"Cheer up Honoka-chan! I'm sure we'll find something!" James tried to cheer me up like always but I just really want to save our school.

I woke up really excited the next day. Thanks to Yukiho's UTX flyer, I thought of a way to save our school.

I was star struck as soon as I saw it. It was a really high-tech school! I saw some girls performing from the monitor, they looked familiar… I got it! They're the girls in the flyer!

I was distracted from that when a weird girl bumped into me.

"Um-"

I was rudely interrupted by that girl with her saying "What do you want?! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Um…, I have a question. Are those celebrities or something?"

"What?! How can you not tell?! It's even written right there in the pamphlet! Didn't you read it?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"They're A-RISE. They happen to be school idols"

"School idols?"

"Yes, an idol group formed at a school. Geez, you're even worse than the guy. You don't even have the excuse of being a foreigner. Don't you know anything?"

My attention shifted to the screen when they started singing. They were really good, the crowd loved them!

That's when it hit me! The greatest idea I ever had! This is it! I found it!

"Check this out you guys!" I told my plan to James, Kotori and Umi as soon as I got to the school. "Idol ,guys! Idols! I noticed that James stiffened a bit but I just ignored it, it couldn't mean anything right?

"This is a high school in Osaka, and these girls are idols in Fukuoka! Nowadays, it's normal for schools to have their own idols! And schools with popular idols have been getting more applicants! So here's the plan I came up with!"

I looked around and realized that Umi was missing.

"Umi-chan! I'm not done talking yet! You've got to hear it!"

"You're going to suggest we become idols, right?"

"Umi-chan! Are you psychic?!"

"Anyone can figure out what you want!"

"Well at least I don't have to explain it anymore! Let's hurry up and form this club!"

"Those girls on that magazine practiced hard to reach their level! If you were to do that in a whim, there's no way you'll succeed! I'll be blunt, becoming idols is out of the question!"

"Honoka, stop this foolishness at once. Umi-chan is right, you can't just do it on a whim!"

After that little fight, Umi was mad at me for a while. While I expected that, I had no idea why James would be mad at me too…

He only removes the –chan in our names when he's either disappointed or mad at us. I'm not sure which is worse.

I suddenly heard two people singing and they have amazing voices. I followed it until the music room and saw a girl playing the piano, I'm guessing she's a first year based on her ribbon, and James?

There's no mistaking it. That was really James. Of course he has a great voice, you first met him in a singing contest duh!. Why is he with that girl? I stopped that line of thought because James' already leaving. I made a split-second decision and hid behind the wall. I would definitely make her join our group!

As soon as James left I entered the music room and started applauding their performance.

"You're amazing! I was so moved!"

"I-I'm not that good, it was just great because James helped me write the song…" she answered. I couldn't help but notice she turned a bit red at the mention of James.

Wait a minute! **James** helped her write the song, so that means they always sing together like this!

Come on Honoka! Just ask her to join!

"You're such a good singer! And you play the piano so well!"

" Well, James was the one who taught me how to play the piano so-"

"You look cute enough to be an idol too!" I tried not to let my emotions show when she mentioned that. James never told us he could sing or play the piano yet he even taught her how to play?!

"I know this is a bit sudden, but would like to try being an idol?"

"What's wrong with you? I don't even know you!"

Why would James hang out with a rude girl like her? _I don't even know you!_ Yet she seems to know James very well…

I remembered how happy they looked while singing together, I wonder if he likes her more than me?

Whoa!

Where are those thoughts coming from? We're just friends! Yeah… Just Friends.

I decided that if they don't want to be idols, then I'll just do it myself! I'll become the best idol there is!

"_Wahh! Honoka-chan amazing! Neh, Honoka-chan, wanna go on a date with me? James adoringly said_

"_James no! Don't leave me! The first year said._

"_You are nothing when compared to the great Honoka-chan!" James replied_

_And we run to the sunset together just like in fairy tales._

Snap out of it!

Come on, just a little more!

Ouch! I fell down again! I'll never be as good as that first year at this rate! No! Just one more practice! I fell down again but this time a hand helped me up.

"Umi-chan…"

"There's no point to practice alone."

"The three of us should practice together!"

The Next Day

"What is this?" President asked us

"An application to form a club!" I replied

We were currently in front of the student council wondering if they will approve our club application. James was still avoiding us and we still have no idea why.

"We can tell that much" James said

"So will you approve it?"

"No." she replied simply " You need five members to form a club"

"But I know several clubs will less than five members!" Umi-chan protested

"They all had five members when they formed" James argued " And that's all that matters"

"You just need two more people" vice president said. At least someone's on our side. James and president seem bent on stopping us from forming our club.

"Why form that club now?" president questioned.

"School idols are really popular so having one might help us gain more applicants!" Kotori replied

"Then I can't approve your application even if you do get five members."

"Eh!"

"Club activities don't exist to attract new students." James said

"Don't waste your time on any silly idea" president stated coldly

"Cheer up Honoka-chan!" Kotori said

_Come on Honoka-chan! Cheer up!_

"James…"

"Eh?"

"James! Why is he so against our club?"

"Maybe he's worried that he'll be left out?" Kotori suggested

"Come on! Let's find him!"

"If you're looking for James, try the rooftop. That's where he usually goes" a brown hair and eyed boy said. "Trust me, I know how my cousin thinks"

"Hai! Thanks a lot…?"

"Biganko Kai"

"Thank you Biganko-san!"

We quickly went to the rooftop and saw a familiar mop of raven black hair.

"James!"

"What? I won't approve your club so no need to ask." Something's bothering him. He's acting colder than normal.

"If you're worried about being left out, don't worry! You'll definitely be our manager!"

He stiffened again.

"I hate music. Now leave me alone!" He suddenly walked out on us. We were too shocked to do anything. That's the first time, and hopefully the last time he ever got mad at us.

"I was hoping you guys could help him but I guess even you can't do it" It was his cousin again.

"He doesn't hate music does he? I just heard him sing yesterday!"

"Oh he loves music alright. It's idols he doesn't like. Let's just say he has some bad experiences with them"

"Biganko-san, any ideas as to where he is?" Umi asked

"Try the park"

With James

It's happening again!

They'll form an idol group for a good reason and fun but one day all they'll care about is fame and fortune! I don't think I can handle it again! Watching another friendship destroyed. Another friendship forgotten.

"Hey, Why do you look so sad on such a beautiful day?"


	5. Chapter 5- Let's Start Being Idols!

Chapter Five – Let's Start Being Idols!

James' POV

"Hey, why do you look so sad on such a beautiful day?" I was startled out my thoughts when someone said that next to me. I seem to get lost in thought a lot now… I turned to look at the person who said that. She a girl, about the same age as me I think, wearing a blue dress shirt, red tie and a white blazer and skirt. She also had wavy brown hair and violet eyes? Violet eyes, first time I saw that.

"Who are you? Why do you care about me?"

The girl looked a bit shocked when I asked her that. "You don't know who I am?"

"No, should I?"

"I guess not, so what's bothering you?" she asked me while she proceeded to sit down beside me.

"Just me having war with myself…"

"Private wars are the worst kind. Maybe telling me can help? I can give you unbiased views." Why does she care so much? I guess I have nothing to lose if I tell her…

"I used to be in a band but we kind of had a falling out which resulted in me moving here, I reunited with some friends that also wanted to form a band… They're asking me to be their manager but what if history repeats itself?"

"It's not good to dwell in the past and forget about present… Why not give it a shot? What's the worse that good happen?"

"Uh, maybe another friendship ruined?"

"Come just give it a try!"

"Well… I guess I could give it a shot…"

"That's the spirit!"

"If this fails, I'm blaming you ."

"Ms. UTX? My name happens to be Anju Yuki."

"Well then Ju-chan, nice meeting you!" I stood up and prepared to go back to school when she stopped me.

"Neh, James. Can we be friends?"

"Sure! Wait a minute… How do you know my name?"

She quickly made her way back to UTX I guessed when she called out teasingly over her shoulder.

"I happen to be a huge fan of Boys Generation and it's not everyday I meet one! See you around James!" she said with a joking wink.

For once I'm glad someone recognized me… I guess I better head back and tell the girls my decision…

"James!"

"Where have you been?!"

"We were so worried about you!"

I looked around and saw Honoka-chan, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan running towards me.

"I just took a walk. I needed some time to think"

"What did you think about James-kun?" Kotori asked curiously.

"You're now looking at a brand new school idol group manager!"

The Next Day

"What could you possibly want this early in the morning?" Eri-chan asked.

"We would like permission to use the auditorium." Honoka-chan stated.

"The rules outlined in the school handbook state that students are free to use the auditorium independent of club activities" I'm not a member of the student council for nothing. I know the rules like the back of my hand!

"They want to use it after school on new student orientation day." Nozomi-chan supplied.

I knew she was on our side!

"What are you going to use the auditorium for?" Eri-chan questioned.

"A live concert, the three of us formed a school idol group with James as our manager and we want to hold our first live concert at the auditorium!" Honoka-chan said.

"Honoka!" Umi-chan whispered.

"We don't know if were ready for that yet." Kotori-chan shyly said.

"What? Sure we are!" Honoka-chan argued.

'Wait a minute! I haven't agreed to go on stage yet!" Umi-chan interjected

Their arguing is definitely not helping our case.

"You guys don't seem to be ready at all. James, you actually agreed to be their manager?"

"What? We'll be fine!"

"Yeah, they just need a bit of a practice Eri-chan! They have a lot of potential from what I can see."

"New student orientation day isn't a game." Eri-chan said stubbornly

"They just want permission to use the auditorium, right? They won't be using it for club activity, so the student council has no right to object to what they want to do… You already knew that James right? That's you didn't even try to convince us to agree." Nozomi-chan always seems to know what I'm thinking, she must really be psychic.

"But…" Eri-chan said weakly

"Excuse us then Ms President!"

"Go, us!" Honoka-chan yelled happily from outside the student council room.

"Why did you both take their side?" Eri-chan asked Nozomi and I.

"They kept telling me I should. The cards. They kept telling I should!" Nozomi-chan said mysteriously.

The wind suddenly picked up when she said that. Must be a bonus from being psychic…

"I was serious when I said they had potential. They just need the right person the help them."

Honoka's POV

"Did we not discuss this earlier?! We were supposed to reserve the venue without mentioning the idol group!" Umi scolded.

"Why?" I simply asked. Why should we keep it a secret! We're not doing anything wrong…

"Hey you guys! We saw the notice!" "You started a school idol group, right?" "I'm surprised you agreed to it Umi-chan though I'm more surprised James agreed to be your manager. Some people might just watch you to get on his good graces!" said some of our classmates who approached us.

"Did you post something on the notice board?" Umi asked me.

"Yup! A notice about the live concert!"

"You should've asked me beforehand! We only have a month left! We don't have anything ready. You're far too optimistic about this." Umi complained.

"But Kotori-chan said she doesn't mind."

When we reached our room, we saw Kotori sketching something in her notebook." Maybe this'll work…" she murmured.

"Kotori?" Umi called her.

"Yeah, I'll think I'll go with these! Look! I designed a stage costume!" she said happily.

Her notebook showed a cute pink dress which ended about mid-thigh with a red ribbon.

"Oh, this looks so cute!"

"You think so?" Kotori asked us shyly.

"You're a good artist Kotori-chan! That's a lovely dress" James said from nowhere. When did he arrive? I didn't notice him enter the room. "I just finished student council work so now my priority is to help you guys out!"

Having heard our opinions, Kotori turned to Umi and asked her, "What do you think, Umi-chan?"

"R-Right there. These lines extending downwards are…" she called out hesitantly

"…legs!" Kotori answered

"We're suppose to wear such short skirts and keep our legs bare?" Umi asked again.

"Just like an idol!" Kotori said happily

I noticed she suddenly look at her legs so I said, "Don't worry! Your legs aren't that fat, Umi-chan!"

"You should worry about yourself!" Umi said heatedly

I felt my legs then said, "All right! Time to go on a diet!"

"I think you two look fine" Kotori said.

"I don't see anything wrong with your legs, they look pretty fine to me" James piped up. Needless to say Umi and me turned bright red from his words.

"A-Anyway, there are a bunch of other things we need to talk about. Like signatures, and how will disguise ourselves in public.

"We don't need to discuss any of that!" Umi said

"Umi-chan's right! You girls still have a long way to go before needing to worry about those things" agreed James.

"More importantly, we need to come up with a group name."

"Oh!"

"I can't come up with anything good."

"This would be a lot easier if there was something special about us." Kotori said.

"Our personalities don't even match to begin with." Umi stated.

"Then if we simply match our names like… Honoka, Umi, Kotori!"

"We'd sound like stand up comedians" Umi deadpanned

"Yeah we would" I agreed, "How about this?! Umi-chan, your name means 'sea'! Kotori-chan means 'little bird', so she gets the sky! And I, Honoka, will take the land! We'll name ourselves Land, Sea, Air!"

"That doesn't sound fitting for an idol group." Kotori simply said.

"Yeah, I know… Then… How about… I've got it! Problem solved!"

"So you're leaving it to someone else to decide." "That makes your group seem lazy you know…" Umi and James commented.

"I think the group will attract more attention this way!"

"Yeah, it might." Kotori agreed

"Okay! Let's move on to practicing singing and dancing!

We looked all outside the school but we couldn't find a place to practice.

"We'd probably disturb everyone else if we practice here" said Kotori

"How about the gym?" suggested James.

"Looks like the gym's packed with people too" I said as soon as we entered the gym.

We checked some empty classrooms but it's all locked.

"Would they allow us to use an empty classroom?" asked Umi

"An empty classroom?" said Ms. Guro. For those who can't remember her, she happens to our homeroom/ PE teacher. "What are you gonna use it for?"

"School Idol practice"

"You three? Idols?" she said mockingly

She even had the never to laugh at us! I was about to speak up when James interrupted me.

"We don't appreciate someone laughing at our attempt to help our school, especially one who isn't even doing anything. If you'll excuse Ms. Guro, we'll be taking our leave." Said James coldly. I don't even know how he manages to scold a teacher without getting detention, he got away scot-free!

"Looks like the rooftop is our only option" Umi stated.

"There's no shade to that means we won't be able to practice if it rains." Kotori notice, "I guess beggars can't be choosers"

"But you don't have to worry about people complaining that you're too loud. This place's not so bad" James said optimistically.

"All right! Let's practice our heart out!"

"How you girls start with singing practice" suggested James.

"Hai!" we responded but after a few moments Kotori finally asked the question, "What song?"

"I don't know any" said Umi, "Me neither" I agreed.

"It's gonna be one long month…" James sweatdropped.

With Hanayo Koizumi

Idols…

I was staring rather intently at a school idol poster. I always wanted to be an idol since I was little…

"Kayo-chin!" cried a familiar voice.

I was startled out of my thoughts when my best friend Rin Hoshizora called me.

"What's the matter?" she asked concernedly

"What? Uh, nothing" I denied, "I'm fine"

"Huh? Well Come on, let's headhome"

I started following her before looking back at the poster one last time.

"What the heck is that?" said a rude voice behind me.

Wahh, I didn't even notice her behind me!

"I-I dunno"

At Honoka's House

Umi's POV

"Oh, welcome!" Honoka's mother greeted me.

"Good evening!" I replied politely, "Where's Honoka?"

"She's upstairs, want some dumplings?"

"No thanks, I'm on a diet"

"Good work today! Want some dumplings?"

"_I don't see anything wrong with your legs, they look pretty fine to me."_

I recalled what James said and turned a bit red. No! He doesn't mean it like that, he was just being nice, I tried to convince myself to no use. Our group (and James) agreed to meet at Honoka's house to plan for our first live. Like James said, becoming idols is harder than we first thought.

"Good morning! Want some dumplings?" That was the first thing they said when I walked in.

"I'll pour some tea if you want?" offered James. I figured tea wouldn't make me fat, so I agreed to his offer.

I sat down and questioned my fellow idols to be, "Aren't you two supposed to be on a diet?"

"AAHH!" they exclaimed, looks like they forgot all about it.

"And James, why didn't you remind them?" I asked him.

"A few dumplings won't her them, Umi-chan." He argued.

"I'm getting the impression that you're not serious about this" I said to them.

"That's being an idol's all about, Fun! You're supposed to enjoy it!" James exclaimed

"So, what are we going to do about not having a song?" I pointedly ignored him then asked the other two.

"Oh! I met a first-year girl who was really good at singing!" Is it me or was her voice a little off when she said that?

"She's a great piano player, and I bet she can compose songs too!" she was staring pointedly at James when she said this, I wonder why? "I'm gonna ask for her help tomorrow!"

"If she can compose a song for us, we should be all set to write the lyrics!" interjected Kotori.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" complained James, and as usual, we ignored him.

"We should?" I asked the two girls.

"Hai!" they said together.

I noticed they were staring rather intently at me, "W-What is it?"

"Umi-chan, when we were in middle school, you wrote poems stuff, didn't you?" said Honoka coyly.

"Oh! I remember reading some of them when we were kids!" exclaimed James.

I quickly realized where this was going and I tried to escape. Key word 'tried', Honoka and the others unfortunately caught with me. There goes escape plan…

"I'm not doing it"

"What? How come?" asked Honoka, she honestly can't tell why?

"I don't want to do it" I said firmly, "What I wrote in middle school was so embarrassing. I don't want to remember any of it"

"Come on, you know what they say: Idols don't feel any shame" convinced Honoka.

"No one says that!" I argued

"So you're saying Idols are shameless?" questioned James.

"I didn't mean it like that" Honoka defended.

"I'll have my hands full with making costumes" said Kotori.

"Honoka can write the lyrics then" I suggested, "You're the one who got us in this"

"Umi-chan, don't you remember Honoka's poems when we were kids?" said James

"Hai! James right! My poems were a bit…" she trailed off.

Well, that's right… I even remembered one of her poems in elementary

_So many steamed buns_

_All those green-colored dumplings_

_I'm sick of them now_

"I don't think she'll do a very good job…" said Kotori

"Well…" I said hesitantly

"Please! You're the only one we can count on!" said James. Now that wasn't fair! He was giving his infamous puppy dog eyes which were guaranteed to make any girl agree with him so naturally, my resolve quickly faltered. "The others will help too…"

"Hai!" agreed the other two. Their puppy dog eyes weren't on James' level but with three of them doing it. My resolve crumbled. "At least give us some ideas we could work off of" insisted Honoka.

"Jeez…" I complained, "It wasn't fair of you three to do it. Especially you James" He just looked at me sheepishly but didn't give a response.

"Yes!" "I knew we could count on you!" cheered the other two.

"However, I'll be in charge of organizing our practice schedule for the live concert"

"But Umi-chan, that's my job as the manager!" complained James, I ignored his complains as usual.

"Practice schedule?" asked Honoka and Kotori confusedly

I showed the video of A-RISE's performance and told them: "They may appear to be singing effortlessly, but they're moving their bodies non-stop. Even so, they're smiling and showing no signs of being short of breath. That takes a lot of stamina. Honoka, can you get in a position for a push-up?" I asked her.

"Huh? Like this?" she asked

"Now smile" I told her.

"Like this?"

"Now can you do a push-up for me?"

She attempted to do a push-up while smiling but failed.

"Eh? It's not that hard" said James from behind me. We turned our attention to him. And watched dumfounded while he did a push-up with one hand while smiling dazzlingly.

"I'm already fit thanks to my time in the archery team. You two need to build up your stamina so you can add some enthusiasm into your singing. James can even help me build up your stamina."

"That makes sense." Agreed Kotori, "Being an idol is not all fun and games, after all."

"Precisely! Good job Kotori-chan" James said praisingly to Kotori.

Why do I feel so bothered at it? He compliments lots of times, so what is this dark feeling in my chest?

The next day, Kotori and Honoka were running up and down the stairs near the shrine.

"I win! I got up first!" said James, showing no sign of exertion, not even a bead of sweat

The other didn't even bother responding and just proceeded to sit ungracefully on the ground, drenched in sweat.

"This is too intense!" complained Honoka

"I can't run anymore!" agreed Kotori

"From now on, every morning and evening, when you aren't singing or dancing, you'll be exercising here to get in shape. Oh and James, you didn't have to exercise with them. You'll be our manager, you just have to manage our schedules and plan our lives someday"

"I know, I just missed exercising. Hotel Grande's gym was too fancy for my taste. And what better way to encourage them then to do it with them." He said. We both ignored the other two's exclamation of doing it twice a day.

"These live concert needs to make an impression. If it doesn't, we won't attract any students." I lectured them.

"Fine." Honoka said stubbornly.

"Good. One more set!" I told them the next day.

"All right!" cheered Honoka. They were actually improving but still no match for James' speed and stamina. It's like he's already used to it…

"Girls… and James"

"You're the student council vice president, right?" questioned Kotori

"Good morning, Nozomi-chan!" greeted James. I keep forgetting he was a member of the student council.

"Why are you dressed like that?" asked Honoka

"I help out here." She answered, "Shrines are a special location where many kind of life energies gather, after all, since you're using the stairs to practice, you should at least visit the shrine." She also suggested.

"May our first live concert be a success!" we all prayed.

James' POV

"Those three look serious about this" said Nozomi-chan.

"Yeah, reminds me of how we use to be…"

The next day, we were going room to room to promote their first live.

"Hello first year students!" greeted Honoka-chan, "I'm Kosaka Honoka, a school idol" When she was graced with no response she said, "Huh? No one knows me?" I don't think that's the problem and besides, why should they? " I heard Umi-chan say to her.

I was currently surrounded my first years who had stars in their eyes.

"_Are you also a school idol, James-senpai?"_

"_I would definitely watch it if James-senpai is there!"_

"_Notice me James-senpai!"_

I managed to calm them down enough to ask them to return to their seats. "I'm just their manager" I explained.

"I forgot how popular he was…" pouted Kotori, "so, where's that girl who you said was good at singing?" Just after she said that, the door opened.

"Oh!" I hear Honoka-chan say.

"Good Morning, Maki-chan!" I greeted her.

"J-James-kun?! What are you doing here?" she stuttered.

She was unable to respond because she was already being shaken by Honoka, "Here she is! Got a minute?"

We went to the roof where Honoka asked her question and Maki-chan answered without hesitation, "I'm not doing it!"

"Please! I'd like you to compose a song for us!" insisted Honoka-chan, "James! Use your puppy dog eyes on her!"

"Sorry Honoka-chan, I'm not going to force Maki-chan to do something she doesn't want"

"But you were fine when it was Umi-chan!" exclaimed Kotori-chan

"That was different" I answered offhandedly

Even when Honoka-chan heard her answer she didn't budge, "Is it because you can only sing? Can't you compose songs too? Didn't you compose a song with James?

"T-That was different! And of course I can compose a song! I just don't want to" Maki-chan said. It was almost impossible to get her to do something she's not interested in, a fact that Honoka-chan was currently experiencing.

"It's for the sake of attracting new student to the school!" Honoka-chan insisted, "If we can attract students with your songs-"

"Not interested" Maki-chan interrupted.

"I'm not doing it. She sounded exactly like you Umi-chan" said Honoka-chan

"That's how most people would react." Umi-chan deadpanned

"I don't want these great lyrics you wrote to go to waste." Said Honoka-chan gloomily

"Give me that!" Umi-chan said when she realized what Honoka-chan was holding.

I stopped listening to their argument after that, I was lost in thought. It was almost impossible to force Maki-chan to do something she wasn't interested in. Almost impossible but not totally impossible, we still have a chance. I was just brought out of my thought when I heard the door opening.

"Student council president?" said Honoka unbelievingly

"Good morning Eri-chan!" I greeted her.

"I need to speak with you" she said, "Your plan could backfire. This school never had idols, if you girls go through with this and fail, what would others think of the school? I don't want this school to disappear either. That's why I'm asking you to stop acting as though saving the school will be so easy. And James, you should start focusing more on your job as a member of the student council then being a manger for a school idol group." Eri-chan lectured. She's right though; I was so busy helping the girls that I forgot about the council.

Honoka's POV

She might be right. I may have been underestimating how hard it'll be to save the school.

"You're realizing this now?" Umi said exasperatedly

"But I wasn't just fooling around" I defended, "I have been following your practice schedule to the letter, Umi-chan. Even though it's hurting my legs."

"I do think you're working hard." Said Umi, "But you need to seriously reflect on what the student council president said."

"Yeah. We don't even have a moth left until the concert"

"If we're going to hold the concert, we should decide on what song to sing soon" said Kotori

"We don't have time to look for a composer" Umi pointed out, "We'll have to sing songs written for other school idols"

"You're right" agreed Kotori

I was looking gloomily at the box when someone said, "How's practice coming along?"

I turned around and saw it was some of my classmates.

"If you ever need any help with you live concert, please let us know!" "They are lots of things to take care of like lighting and seating guests, right?"

"You'll help?" I asked them.

"Of course! You're doing this for the school after all" "You have the support of everyone in class too!"

I felt tears glisten in my eyes, "I didn't know that"

"Well, good luck"

I checked the box and quickly got Kotori and Umi after I found out what's in it.

"We got a submission?" Kotori asked excitedly

"Really! One slip!" I confirmed eagerly

"U's?" I read.

"I think it's pronounced 'Muse'" corrected Umi

"Oh! Like the soap brand?"

"No, this is probably referring to the goddesses in Greek mythology." Explained Umi.

"Sounds good!" Kotori replied, "I like it!"

"Okay! We'll call ourselves 'Muse' from now on!"

"Eh? Where's James?" I noticed

"Looking back on it, he wasn't with us during lunch too… I wonder what he's doing?"

In the student council room, a black-haired and blue-eyed boy suddenly sneezed. "Wonder who's talking about me?"

"He's probably catching up on student council work." Umi told us.

Hanayo's POV

"They're always practicing on the rooftop" I heard some girls talking about the new school idol group. I think there name was Muse or something… "I can hardly believe it! I never imagined our school would have its own idol group!"

"Kayo-chin! Let's go home" said my best friend, Rin.

"O-Okay." I agreed.

I saw one of the members of our school idol group enter our room.

"Aw, Nobody's here" I heard her say

Before I even noticed it, Rin already had approached her. "Meow" I heard her say.

"Hey, where's that one girl?" she asked Rin

"Who?" questioned Rin

"You're looking for Nishikino-san, right?" I asked her, "The girl who sings well"

"Yeah her! So her name's Nishikino-san!"

"H-Hai, Nishikino Maki-san"

"I wanted to talk to her but it looks like she already went home" she explained, "Oh well"

"Did you check the music room?" suggested Rin

"The music room?"

"She doesn't talk to her classmates often. She always goes the library during breaks and to the music room after school." Rin elaborated.

"I see. Thanks, you guys!" she said to us

"Um…" I called after her

"G-Good luck with the idol thing…" I managed to say, I can't find the courage to ask to be a member so I guess I'll have to do with cheering them on in the sidelines.

I made my way to the music room and wasn't surprised to see the now identified Nishikino-san and James. "He couldn't find time to help us with the idol thing but has the time to fool around with that girl?!" I seethed. I quickly calmed myself down when I saw that they were finished and James was already leaving.

After he left, I approached Nishikino-san then applauded her. She uncomfortably crossed her legs and said: "What do you want this time?"

"I wanted to ask for your help again" I said sheepishly

"You don't know when to quit"

"Yeah, that's true. I'm always making Umi mad because of that"

"I stopped listening to the kind of songs that idols usually sing"

"Why did you stop?" I asked her

"Didn't James tell you? Anyways, I'm more into Jazz and classical music."

I ignored the comment about James and filed it into the list of things James didn't tell us but told her. I instead asked. "Oh, how come?"

"Your kind of songs lack depth, they feel so shallow, like it isn't being taken seriously."

"I think I understand, I used to think that way too. Idols don't look like they're doing much other than getting excited and having fun singing. But the truth is, it isn't all fun and games." 

I remembered what Umi told us to do and got an idea. "Hey, can you do push-ups?"

"Huh?"

"I bet you can't" I taunted her

"O-Ofcourse I can! One, Two Three" after three push-ups she asked me, "Satisfied now?"

"Oh wow! You can do more push-ups than I can!"

"No surprise there, I actually-"

I interrupted her mid-speech and told her, " Okay, now do it while smiling"

"What? Why?" she questioned

"Just try it!" I insisted.

She tried to do it but got a weird imitation of a smile instead.

"See? Being an idol isn't all fun and games."

"What are you talking about Sheesh."

"Here are the lyrics, give it a quick read."

"I told you, I'm not…"

"You don't mind just reading it don't you?"

She accepted it but said, "I'm not going to change my mind"

No one's POV

"Looks like Honoka-chan just might be able to get Maki-chan to change her mind" said a voice just outside the music room. He stepped out which revealed none other than Muse's manager, James. "I wonder if she'll join?" he asked himself

Maki peeked behind a building and saw Muse practicing. She saw them arguing about going up and down the stairs two more times but she was broken out of her thoughts when she felt someone grope her. "KYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"W-What… What's wrong with you!?" she asked her attacker.

"I'd say they're not ripe for the picking just yet. James might just have to wait a while" said someone she recognized as the student council vice president said. "But don't abandon hope, I'm sure he wouldn't mind waiting. Besides, they plenty of room to grow"

I took her awhile to realize what she's implying.

"W-What are you implying!? And what are you talking about!?" Maki said, almost redder than her hair.

The girl just ignored her question and said, "If you're too shy, you can lend them your support in secret"

By now, her face going back to its natural color. "What do you mean?" she asked

"I think you know" the girl said simply while leaving.

Honoka's POV

I was about to leave for school when I heard my sister call me.

"Onee-chan! Is this for you? It's not addressed to anyone. It says 'Muse' though…"

"Huh?"

I quickly looked for the others than played it on the rooftop. "Here we go"

_I Say-_

The voice sang_. _I recognize that voice!

"Wow! She made a song out of it!"

"Maki-chan sure is something" commented James. And for the first time, I agreed wholeheartedly with him.

"It's our…" Kotori trailed off

"It's our song" finished Umi

We checked our rank and was surprised that we were ranked 999.

"Somebody voted for us…"

"Okay! Let's start practicing Muse!" James called.


	6. Chapter 6- First Live!

Chapter Six- First Live!

James' POV

We were at the stairs near the shrine practicing… Well Honoka-chan and Umi-chan were, Kotori-chan was timing them. "Nice work girls! On to dance practice!"

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight!" Umi-chan shouted while they were dancing.

"Kotori-chan, left hand!" I heard Honoka whisper to Kotori

"Were doing pretty well!" Umi said while Honoka shouted her agreement.

"Okay girls, time for a break!" I said.

"Were finally done…" Honoka said contentedly

"We still have to practice after school" Umi reminded her. "But things are going nicely!" added Kotori

"I didn't think you three can work so hard… Well Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan, I can definitely imagine Umi-chan working seriously" said James

"Yeah, I expected Honoka to sleep in" agreed Umi

"Don't worry! I get enough sleep in class to make up for it!" she exclaimed proudly

" I don't think that's something to be proud of…" I deadpanned.

Honoka suddenly got up and shouted at someone, "Nishikino-san!"

Eh? Maki's here? I didn't think she'll join that fast.

When she was ignored, she copied my way of calling her and shouted again," Maki-chan!"

"Don't yell my name like that! And who said you can call me that!" Maki said

"Why not?" Honoka asked confused. I didn't know if she was joking or not…

"It's embarrassing!" countered Maki

"But you don't mind James calling you that!" Honoka pointed out

"Shut up!" was Maki's reply

"Oh yeah!", Honoka exclaimed getting back on track, "That song… We recorded ourselves singing it, so give it a listen!"

"Huh? Why should I?" Maki said stubbornly

"Well… You're the one who made the song for us, aren't you? Honoka guessed

Well, I was kinda the one who made the song and just asked Maki to sing while we were at the Music room but what Honoka doesn't know won't hurt her.

"For the last time, that wasn't me! It was-" Maki said, I saw her look at me and I shook my head. "No, don't tell them it was me." Was my silent message.

"You're still denying it?" Umi interrupted her. Lucky Umi was there, I was almost caught.

Honoka suddenly hugged Maki and was bringing her mouth near Maki's nose when Maki yelled," What are you doing?!"

Honoka merely inserted the earbuds in Maki's ear then said, "Alright! Mission Accomplished! I think we sang pretty well"

"Here it goes!"

"Muse…"

"Music…"

"Start!" they said together

Hanayo Koizumi's POV

"Hey, which club are you joining?"

"I was thinking about joining the choir"

"Why don't you join the school idol club instead?

"What?! I could never become an idol!"

"Don't sell yourself short"

I was hiding behind a wall thinking about whether I should join or not when those two girls passed by. I quickly ran to the flyers, got one, then proceeded to hide.

Huh? That's strange…

I saw Nishikino-san look at the flyers with a smile on her face. Was she interested in becoming a idol?

Honoka's POV

"You look like you're about to fall asleep." Umi-chan said while I yawned.

"Hey, aren't they the ones?" I heard someone behind us whisper.

"Hmm… How bold of you to say that I'm the one…" I called out to them teasingly

"Eh!" "That's not what we meant!" They defended.

"A-Anyway, Aren't they the girls who formed the school idol club" one of them asked me.

"Yes, we are!" Kotori answered for me, "Our groups' name is Muse"

"Muse?" they asked, "Oh! Like the soap b-"

They weren't able to finish that sentence when Umi interrupted them, "No." Umi said simply.

"My little sister said she found out about you through the internet."

"Really!?" Honoka asked excitedly.

"You're doing a live concert tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah! After school!" Kotori said.

"What will you be performing?" "Can you show us part of your dance?"

"What, right here?" Honoka asked surprised

"Just show us a few steps!" they urged.

I suddenly noticed that Umi-chan stiffened at the word performing and dance. Ah! Stage fright! It happened to Charlie during our first live.

Before Honoka agreed to anything, I spoke up.

"Now where's the fun in that? You'll have to wait like everyone else!"

"But James-senpai! If you let them show a part of their dance, people will se how good they are and come watch their live!"

"And if they mess up?" I questioned

"E-Eh?"

That caught them of guard. " If they mess up here, you won't watch them anymore right?"

"Y-Yeah but-"

"Besides… The less you reveal, the more they wonder…." I said flirtingly

As usual, they blushed bright red and took my chance to get the girls out of their

"Why didn't you agree James?" Honoka asked

"Well, it looks like not all of you are looking forward to the live, right Umi-chan?" I said

"W-When I imagine myself singing and dancing in front of others…"

"You get nervous" Kotori finished for Umi

"Oh right! If you get nervous, just imagine everyone as vegetables! That's what my mom told me!" suggested Honoka

Umi thought about but exclaimed suddenly, "You're telling me to sing all alone?!"

"Seriously?" Honoka asked disbelievingly

This is a real serious problem we're encountering here…

"But if it really too scary for Umi-chan, we'll have to come up with a plan" stated Kotori

"I-I think I'll be fine so long as I'm not in front of an audience! Audiences makes me anxious."

"Getting used to it would be better than trying to get around it somehow!"

"Tada!" We were currently at the shopping district with arms full of posters for our live concert.

"We're going to hand out flyers for our live concert!" explained Honoka

Well, it was better than what we did with Charlie… We just tied him up in a chair then placed him in the middle of the stage. Needless to say, we never went along with the twins' plan anymore

"Th-There are so many people." Stuttered Umi

"Well duh. That's why we're here!" Replied Honoka

"It isn't called the shopping district for nothing, Umi-chan" I said to her

"We'll be handing out these flyers to advertise our concert" she continued, "Plus, talking to people with a loud voice might help you get over your stage fright"

"Nice plan, Honoka-chan!" I praised her

"Everyone's a vegetable… everyone's a vegetable…" I heard Umi utter to herself

"Is this too embarrassing?" Honoka asked Kotori.

"No, I'm okay with it, Umi-chan on the other hand…" was her reply

"Oh! Looks like a got a rare one." Umi said, unaware of the world around her. Looks like that plan failed…

"You're fine handing them out at school right?" Honoka asked her.

"Well, this beats the alternative…"

"Let's get started then!"

I noticed she was having trouble and approached her, "You alright, Umi-chan?"

"This is harder then it looks…"

"You'll get use it"

"Like you?" she asked sarcastically

"Well, I'm used to being watched in everything I do" I am an idol after all, I finished in my head.

"A-Ano…" I hear a voice say weakly

I turned around and saw a first year with greenish-brown hair and violet-ish eyes. She looks familiar…

"I'll… come to your live concert…"

"Really?" Honoka asked excitedly

"You're coming?"

"Well then, rather than take a couple of flyers, please take all of them!"

"Nice try, Umi-chan but you had a deal with Honoka-chan"

"James, you said people are always watching you, right?" Honoka suddenly asked

"Well, yeah, they seem too"

The Next Day

"Honoka-chan, tell me again why Umi-chan and I have to hold hands the whole day?"

"Well James, if Umi got used to being watched, she won't be nervous for the live concert!" was Honoka's reply

That may be the case but I already felt some glares being sent at our intertwined hands, even one coming from Honoka's direction if I'm not mistaken. So, I had to endure the whole being whispered about.

"_Neh, who's that girl with James-senpai?"_

"_Are they a couple?"_

"_Why can't you be as sweet as James-senpai?"_

"_I didn't know Sonoda-san and James-san were a couple…"_

After a whole day of being whispered about, we decided to stop it during lunch.

"You didn't seem so nevous anymore, Umi-chan!" Kotori commented

"W-Well it was just because James was with me…" she replied

"Well, you won't be performing alone. Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan will be with you a the stage and I'll be watching you guys from the sidelines!"

Honoka's POV

"Their dance steps are so sharp and clean…" I commented. We were at my house after the experiment with James and Umi, watching some A-RISE videos. Even though it was me idea, I wasn't very comfortable with seeing looking like a couple… It felt like something was stabbing my chest whenever I see it… Well, enough of that! Time to practice for the live!

"Ah… So that's why Ju-chan was surprised that I didn't recognize her." I heard James utter to himself

"What did you say James?" I didn't hear him very clearly

"No, it's nothing…"

"Well, if you say so" I copied their moves and asked them, "Like this?"

They were about to answer when we heard something in the laptop, I quickly opened and was very surprised, "Our rank went up!"

"Someone who saw your flyers must have voted for you" James stated

"That's wonderful!" Umi said

"I'm here!" we hear someone say.

"Oh Kotori! Look at this!" Honoka says excitedly

"Wow! That's great!" she replied

"Eh? Is that their costumes?" I asked her. That got the other two's attention

"Yup! They got some last minute touch-up from the tailors

"I'm so excited!" proclaimed Honoka, "It's so cute! It looks just like something a professional idol would wear!"

A FEMALE professional idol more likely. I happen to be a professional idol but would never wear that. Why do the girls always assume all idols are female?

"Kotori…" I hear Umi utter amidst the chattering of the two, " That costumes skirt length…"

Eh? What's wrong with its length?

"I warned you. I told you I wouldn't wear it unless it covered my knees!" Umi continued

"B-But she couldn't wear it that way. It's an idol costume!" Honoka defended for Kotori

"There's no rule that states all idols must wear short skirts!"

Well, thank God the isn't. Boys Generation wouldn't be caught dead wearing a skirt that short… or any skirt at all…

"Well, yeah but…" she argued weakly

"It's probably too late to make changes to the costume now.

"That's a dirty trick! I'll be singing and dancing in my school uniform then."

"What!"

"Come on!"

"You only have yourselves to blame, you agreed on this without me!"

Before Honoka did something like shout out something to whole world, I interrupted them, "It's three against one, Umi-chan. They just probably wanted the concert to be a complete success, that's why decided to use that costume…"

"You guys are always like this, it's unfair. Fine, I'll wear it"

James' POV

"And that concludes the new students orientation, you're now free to check out the student clubs so please look into those if you're interested". I was at the stage along with Eri-chan and Nozomi-chan. Eri-chan just finished the student orientation meaning Muse's was about to perform soon.

I bid them good luck when I saw that they were distributing flyers again. I saw them on my to the student council room for a meeting.

"I'll go to the auditorium as soon as the meeting finishes, I'll hand out some flyers when I can" I told them.

I was almost to the student council room when I say the green haired first year again screaming for help while her friend was dragging her somewhere, "Ohayo, Hanayo-chan was it?"

"Eh?! James-senpai knows you Kayo-chin?" I hear her friend tell her.

"W-We met yesterday" was her shy reply

"I have a meeting to attend but I'll be looking forward to seeing you at the concert!" I told her

I can faintly here her friend and the other first years gossiping about how they'll have to attend the concert.

We just had a short meeting about regular stuff, nothing important. Well, I hope it was nothing important, I was itching to go to the auditorium as early as I can. As soon as the meeting was over, I was about to make a beeline straight to the auditorium but I had one detour in mind.

"Worried about those girls?", Nozomi asking Eri that was the last thing I heard in the student council room.

"The first live concert of the school idol group, Muse, will begin shortly. If you want to watch them perform, please head straight to the auditorium. Hope to see you there!" I was at the sounds room hoping my idea work. I have a feeling not a lot of students will watch them so I made sure atleast some students will watch. I feel bad about using my popularity like that but I'm sure they won't mind. After all, why they don't know won't hurt them… or me.

I was near the auditorium when I started to worry. I can't hear them singing… Please let me be wrong, please let me make it in time.

I saw the first year was also running and I told her, "Kayo-chan! Go on ahead, I'll have to pick up a few people!"

"H-Hai!" was her reply, I hope she makes it in time…

I quickly ran to the gym and saw the players taking a break.

"James-san, what are you doing here?" one of them asks me.

"To anyone who wants to watch the school's very first school idol group, please follow me!"

When I don't hear any response, I pressed on harder.

"Their doing this for their school, our school, YOUR school… Please, just give them a chance…"

"So where can we watch them?"

"At the auditorium, just follow me!"

"I say…"

I can hear the music now, Kayo-chan, the first year, must have made it!

The athletes eagerly sat down and continued watching their performance.

We finally arrived at the auditorium just before they sang the chorus. They were good! Well, I might be a bit bias but the compliment _IS _from a world famous idol so that means they were really good. I made my way to the sounds room which is where I plan to watch them. I was surprised Eri-chan actually came to watch but didn't think about it too much.

I tuned out the rest of my thought and just focused on their performance.

We gave them a standing ovation after their performance. Even I was just part of the audience, I had a suprising sense of pride after seeing their performance.

"James, there's something the girls and I have to talk about, care to accompany me?" asked Eri

We then made our way to the stage where the girls were.

"What are you gonna do now?", Eri asked the girls.

"We'll continue performing" stated Honoka firmly.

"Why?" Eri asked, "I doubt continueing would make a difference"

"We'll continue because we want to" Honoka said, "I want to keep singing and dancing. I'm sure Umi-chan, Kotori-chan and James-kun feel the same. I never felt this before, I'm truly glad that we went through this! I want to believe in this feeling. We might never get anyone's attention, we might never have an audience without James' help, but we'll keep trying! We'll do anthing we can to get this feeling out there! This feeling in our hearts that brought us here! Someday…Someday we'll definitely… fill every seat in this auditorium!"

Fill every seat in this auditorium? Somehow, I don't find that hard to achieve.

"Starting from the ground up, huh?" I hear Nozomi mutter.

"_You five? Become Idols? Hah! You must be joking!" Another producer laughed at us… Another rejection…_

"_Just watch! We'll be the best Idol group that ever existed!", said William. "We'll definitely fill every seat in this stadium!", agreed Philip_

"_We'll be so famous that you'll beg us to play here!" Logan said arrogantly_

I wonder what the other's are doing now? Maybe going on a world tour? You won't get me to admit it but… I miss performing with the guys…

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating, got really busy with school. For those who reads at wattpad , please check out the story,**

A Dangerous Change by MJDuwady.

** It would really mean a lot to me. I work on the story whenever there's no classes so I mainly finish a chapter in 2-3 weeks if i'm busy during the weekends. Our periodic exam will begin soon so I might publish the next chapter a bit late. Feel free to pm me for story suggestions , questions and reviews for A New Start and the wattpad story.**


	7. Chapter Seven- Little Sister

**Chapter 7- Little Sister**

With Boy's Generation

"Wahh! I miss James!" cried Charlie

"James!" "Wherever you are!" "Please come back!" said the twins.

"James, you idiot! This isn't funny!" exclaimed Logan

You see… The other members of Boys Generation were miserable without their leader and center.

"Well, With James gone, we need to decide who'll be the king of the stage and the leader of BG" suggested their producer.

He was rewarded with heated glares from the boys.

"Charlie is the King of Drama, the twins are the Kings of Dance and I'll always be the King of Song but James will forever be the King of the Stage and our center!" exclaimed Logan

"You can't just replace him!" agreed Charlie

"We have an idea!" Let's use our popularity to find him!" suggested the twins

"How?" asked their producer.

The scene then showed the boys bombarded with people claiming to be James/ finding James just for the reward.

"We are so not gonna go with any of your plans again" deadpanned Logan

Back at Otonokizaka

Hanayo's POV

Hanayo Koizumi was having a dilemma. Should she join Muse or not?

What am I going to?

"_What do you wanna be when you grow up, Hanayo-chan?" asked a fellow classmate_

"_Huh? I-I…"_

_She was saved from having to answer when her best friend, Rin, answered for her. "I know! You wanna be an idol, don't you, Kayo-chin?"_

"_An idol?!" Her other classmates exclaimed in shock, "Wow!"_

"_T-That's a bit…"_

"_She knows the steps to those idol dances like the back of her hand! Rin bragged_

"_Oh, wow! Good luck!" _

"_T-Thanks!"_

She snapped out of her thoughts when a voice said, "Read the passage for us, Koizumi"

"O-Okay. 'He gave me some advice'" she was interrupted when her teacher said, "A little louder please"

I tried again but the teacher interrupted me by calling someone else. I can't even read right! I don't think I have it in me to join Muse…

James' POV

I'm in a very awkward situation right now. Kayo-chin seems like a nice girl. I'm sure she'll be a great addition to Muse but there's one thing that worries me… She said she loves idol right? She might recognize me, confront the girls about then boom! Normal high school life is over.

"_Hey, did you know James is a professional idol?" asked Kayo-chin_

"_Eh! James! Why didn't you tell us?!" sobbed Kotori_

"_There, There… I'm sure James didn't meant to be LIAR!" comforted Honoka_

"_How dare you! You could have just announced that a professional idol was studying here! We didn't need to become idols!" Umi scolded me._

NO! Definitely not gonna let that happen. Maybe I could just avoid her? Nah! That'll make her and Muse more curious.

With Muse

Honoka's POV

"You've been coming here every day, Kotori-chan", I told her.

"She seems to have taken a liking to it" noticed Umi.

"Let's go, we gotta hand out these flyers"

"In a little bit" she whined.

"You do know that you need 5 members to be considered an official club right?" said James

"Unless we become an official club, our range of activities will be limited" agreed Umi.

Kotori was about to say something when James' phone rang.

"Excuse for a bit" Strange, who could be calling James?

James' POV

"Hello?" I asked.

"James! Boy I got some great news for you!" said someone

"Kai? Is that you?" I asked

"Yeah it's me! Anyway, go to Hotel Grande right away! Oh, and tell your girlfriends you'll miss school for a few days"

Weird… It's not like him to randomly call me out proclaiming he's got great news…

Anyway I tell the girls I might miss school for a few days.

"Eh! Why?" asked Honoka

"Kai called me saying I should go to Hotel Grande right away. Don't worry, I'll go to school tomorrow if it's not anything important"

I wonder what the good news is? It can't be about BG since he said it was good news…

"James! There you are!" Kai called me as soon as I arrived

Looks like I was too lost in thought that I didn't notice I was already walking to the hotel.

"Lookie, lookie! Looks like your car arrived today!" he said while dangling keys in front of me.

"That's great news, Kai, but I don't think that worth missing school for" I told him

"Wait, that's not all!"

I waited for him to continue but someone else spoke for him.

"Onii-chan!" someone said while hugging me.

Wait, Onii-chan? Only one person calls me that…

"Rosie! What are you doing here?!" I asked excitedly

Rose Black or 'Rosie' is my little sister. We have mostly the same features and the same pale skin tone but that's where the similarities end. She has green eyes and pale blonde hair as opposed to my blue eyes and black hair. She's a year younger and a freshman. That's when I noticed what she was wearing.

"You're transferring to Otonokizaka Academy?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yup! I missed you soo much that I decided to transfer here! I'll start next week so you'll have to show me around, Onii-chan!" she answered energetically, "I'll have Onii-chan all for myself!"

"That's why I told you to miss school for a few days… She won't take no for an answer." Kai explained.

"I guess I'll just tell the girls I'll miss school for a few days then…"

I dialed Honoka's number and said,

"Ohayo, Honoka-chan. I'll be missing school for a few days. Sorry for not helping out, it's just really important"

"Sure James, why will you be missing school anyway?" Honoka asked.

"James-kun! Hurry up! You still have to show me around today!" Rosie complained

"Hai, Rosie-chan. Honoka-chan, could you please tell Maki-chan too? Thanks! See you in a few days!"

After I hanged up the phone, I asked Rosie, "James-kun? When did you start calling me James-kun?"

She just looked at me sheepishly and said, "Sorry Onii-chan, it just slipped out!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't mean to make it sound like you're some foreign girlfriend instead of his sister to make the girls jealous right? That wasn't intentional at all" Kai deadpanned.

Rosie just elbowed him to make him shut up. I just ignored as usual.

"So Onii-chan, let's begin our date!" Rosie said excitedly

I just chalked it up to Rosie's weird mannerisms

Honoka's POV

"Hai, Rosie-chan. Honoka-chan, could you please tell Maki-chan too? Thanks! See you in a few days!"

I didn't notice my fist was clenched until after the phone call. He ditched us when we needed his help to go on a date! Calm down Honoka, you're over reacting.

_James-kun!_

I knew I was being irrational. It's normal for teens in high school to go on dates. _You're jealous. _No, I was not! No matter what my subconscious says, I'm not jealous!

Still, I couldn't keep the hurt in my chest to go away. Since James transferred to Otonokizaka, he didn't show any romantic interest in girls save for the usual flirty jokes… It's not enough that he ditched us to go on a date but he also asked me to tell the girl who I think has more than friendliness on her mind!

I'm not jealous of a girl I never met… just stung.

Rosie's POV

"So Onii-chan, how's Otonokizaka Academy?" I asked him

"It's great! Remember the girls I met while I was here? Turns out they all study there! My friends, Honoka-chan, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan, became school idols and I became their manager! They have a lot of potential but they still need a bit of work. Well, that's my job as manager anyways!" I couldn't help but notice how his eyes lighted up when said those words.

Ofcourse I remember them. I still remember how jealous I felt when I found out about it. I was miserable without you but you were having the time of your life with those girls. I am your only sister, I'm not used to sharing. I didn't mind your fans hugging you, I knew you didn't think anything of it. The never stood a chance. Those girls though, they might be a problem. Onii-chan's mine, I won't let those girls steal what's mine!

"Hey Rosie, still listening? Sorry I just kind of rambled…" he said sheepishly, "Where are you staying by the way?"

Oops! I forgot about that…

"E-Eto… I was planning on booking a room at Hotel Grande too"

"No need! Just stay with me! There's plenty of room in my penthouse!" he offered excitedly, "We can drive together to school everyday!"

"Thanks a lot, Onii-chan!"

Honoka's POV

It was just after a girl told us to disband when a black car pulled out in front of us. The driver must be really rich!

"Ohayo Honoka-chan! Kotori-chan! Wanna ride to school?" James offered

"Eh!" The other girl said.

"We would love too, James-kun!" I can feel the girl give me a menancing glare as I entered the car. James is our manager, it's his job to help us out!

A week later

"Alright! Now that the club has more members, the idol group Muse will begin its new practice session!"

"I didn't expect that we would get 3 members so soon! You three must have been working hard right?" James said proudly

"Ofcourse, we can't always rely on you! And Honoka, how long are you gonna keep saying that? It's already been to weeks." Umi said

"I know, but I'm just so excited!"

We then began our countdown. James said one then we finished it till seven when an unexpected voice suddenly said 8.

"EH! Who are you?" Rin asked.

I was too busy to pay Kotori any attention. There was no doubt that this girl was the same one that rides with James and us to school.

"Ohayo, Ro-chan" Maki surprisingly greeted her.

"Eto… I guess I better introduce myself. I'm Rose Black, James-nii-chan's younger sister! I'm a transferee and the newest member of Muse!" she said.

"Ehh! You're gonna be an idol too?!" I exclaimed. I know that was rude but she can't join Muse without our permission! I doesn't have anything to do with how close she is to James. Absolutely not.

"Well, not exactly. She's gonna be the assistant manager." James explained.

Atleast she's his sister. I don't have worry about anything…

I was about to comment when the vice president suddenly appeared, "James-kun. Eri-chan says there'll be a meeting in the student council room"

As soon as James left, Rose suddenly turned to us.

She fixed us an ice-cold glare filled with hate… I was taken aback when the I saw that.

"James-nii-chan is mine, and he'll always be mine. His my only brother and I'm his only sister. As you can guess, I'm not used to sharing. This is a warning to all of Muse. Stay away from my Onii-chan. And if you ever think of telling him, remember this. He might be your manager but he's my brother. I'm pretty sure who he'll believe if he ever find out…"

"**You have been warned, Muse"**

**So that's the end of this chapter. Thanks for all the kind reviews. If you lived this story, please check out " A Dangerous Change" by MJDuwady in wattpad. Feel free to pm for story suggestions and questions. Also, thanks to ****IMANOOBXD**** for telling where I can watch season 2… I might continue till the second season, depends of the feedback.**


End file.
